New Lives, New Loves
by bionic4ever
Summary: NLNL1: One year since Jaime's amnesia, she still can't remember Steve. He is being sent to Thailand for 6 months to heal. Will Jaime recognize the love that's always been right in front of her?
1. Chapter 1

**New Lives, New Loves**

Chapter One

"You're going - where?" Jaime asked Steve in disbelief.

"Thailand, for about six months," he repeated. He had brought her here - to the Tranquility fountain in front of OSI headquarters - specifically to break this to her. They hadn't been together as a couple since Jaime had been stricken with amnesia just under a year earlier, but even so, Steve had a feeling she might not take the news very well. He was right.

"Why?" she asked tremulously.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain -" Steve began.

"Steve, I haven't had one of those headaches in months!"

"I don't mean that kind of pain," he told her quietly. "Sweetheart, I know how hard it is for you, not being able to remember 'us' - how frustrated you've been from trying too hard..."

"It's been hurting you, too," Jaime observed. "I've seen it in your eyes when you don't know I'm looking."

"That didn't even enter into this decision."

"Well, it should. You've been so good to me through all of this, so loving and patient, waiting for something that may never exist again."

"Jaime -"

"That's not fair to you," she insisted, "especially when it's gone on this long. Still," tears began forming in her eyes, "I'm really gonna miss you." She forced herself not to cry.

She wasn't fooling Steve; he saw them, and reached up to softly brush away her tears. "I'll miss you, too," he told her, his voice thick with emotion, "but I'll be back in six months, and - who knows?"

"Right," she said sadly.

"But I was supposed to meet my chopper on the roof five minutes ago. I'm sorry, but I do have to get going." Steve brushed a hand across her cheek and tried to smile. _God, I love her_, he thought to himself. "You take care, Sweetheart, and I'll call you in a week or so."

"Bye," she whispered. Only when she was sure he was gone did Jaime finally let her tears fall freely. She couldn't remember ever feeling so completely, utterly alone...

A comforting hand took hold of her own: Oscar. "You're not alone, Babe," he said in a low, gentle tone. Jaime was startled; was he reading her mind? "Why don't you come up to my office, I'll get you some coffee, and we can talk."

"Thank you," she answered. His smile was so warm, his voice so kind.

Once they reached his office, Oscar escorted Jaime to his favorite plush, over-stuffed chair by the window. "I get to sit in your chair?" Jaime said with mock seriousness.

Oscar matched her tone. "Reserved for VIPs only," he teased, "so don't take it lightly." His hand patted her shoulder and lingered there for a moment. Callahan had made a fresh pot of coffee before she went home, and he poured it into two mugs, adding a scoop of Jaime's favorite cocoa to one of them.

When he handed her the mug, Jaime could smell the chocolate, and her eyes sparkled happily, making Oscar's heart sing. He pulled a chair opposite hers, but changed his mind and set it down next to her instead.

"How are you, really?" he asked.

"A lot better now - thanks to you." She smiled brightly at him, and their eyes met and locked, just for a few seconds, with a spark so strong it startled them both. Jaime was puzzled, but not at all frightened. Oscar knew exactly what it was. He'd harbored deep but (he thought) secret feelings for Jaime almost since the day he'd first met her.

Oscar took her left hand and began softly caressing her palm with his fingertips. Jaime was mesmerized by the warm, easy motion. "You don't have to be alone, Babe. You don't _ever_ have to feel like you're all alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - 1 week later

Oscar had no assignments for Jaime that week, but she'd shown up at his office at least once a day, to talk and to simply spend time. One of the busiest men in the free world found plenty of time to give her, offering a sympathetic ear, a shoulder to cry on and, occasionally, a 'friendship' type of hug.

Tonight, to thank him for always finding time for her, Jaime had cooked a special dinner for him. It had been exquisite: hot spinach salad with bacon, roast duck, baked potatoes and chocolate mousse. After dinner, they'd taken their wine into the living room so they could relax and talk for awhile. Oscar seated himself on the sofa and, as he'd hoped but hadn't dared to ask, Jaime sat next to him, curling her feet beneath her like a kitten.

Oscar hadn't tried - yet - to step up their relationship. He didn't want to make a move too soon and risk scaring her away. He also didn't want the pain she felt when Steve left to be what brought her to him. He knew she'd felt the spark, too, that day in his office, and Oscar was a very patient man. The next move - he hoped - would be Jaime's to make.

Jaime, for her part, had been very confused by the sparks she'd felt in Oscar's office, but this dinner had made the picture crystal clear. Her OSI training had made her very proficient in reading people, and the way Oscar looked at her during dinner told her everything he was reluctant to say out loud. His eyes, always so warm and caring, were filled with so much love that Jaime's heart melted and she felt intrigued by a new possibility that had suddenly opened up for her.

She knew things could get really awkward, even ugly, if not handled the right way. He was her boss, after all. These new feelings that seemed to have snuck up on her were so strong, they made inaction unthinkable. In her mind, Jaime took a deep breath, held it in, and dove into the pool.

She leaned slightly closer to Oscar, still leaving a small space between them. She smiled warmly at him and, in a way she hoped passed for 'casual', touched his hand. "So when was the last time you had an actual home-cooked meal?" she asked.

Oscar, who had been waiting for some kind of signal from her, took hold of Jaime's hand when it touched his. "Cooked by such a beautiful woman, I'd have to say - never." He smiled back at her and when he looked into her eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to find she was looking into his with equal intensity.

This time, neither one of them broke the gaze, both choosing instead to look deeper, knowing now that many of the answers they'd been seeking just might be found there. They sat that way for a long few minutes, seemingly entranced. Gradually, almost imperceptibly, Jaime leaned closer until she was nestled against his shoulder.

Oscar couldn't stand it one second longer. Oscar wrapped the arm that had been behindJaime around her waist, and completely encircled her with his other arm. Jaime sighed with deep contentment as her entire body relaxed in his arms. His touch made her feel things she hadn't known she was capable of feeling. Once again having identical thoughts, each moved closer and the tiny gap between them disappeared. When their lips finally met, the contact was electric. Neither was willing - or able - to stop the runaway freight train that was taking them onthis e-ticket ride.

When they finally pulled apart, not wanting things to go too far too fast, the fire in the fireplace had burned out. Oscar kissed her one more time at the door. "Will you come and see me tomorrow?" he asked, softly touching her face.

Jaime laughed. "I think it's tomorrow already, but you just try and keep me away."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Jaime was roused from a very sweet dream (about Oscar, of course) by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" she answered, a little hoarse from sleep.

"Hi, Sweetheart. How ya doing?"

"Steve...hi."

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked lightly.

"Um, no."

Steve knew her; better than she knew herself, in some cases. He sensed she was holding something back, trying to spare his feelings, and while the thought of Jaime in another man's arms was a red-hot poker through his heart, he mustered the strength to reassure her. "Hey, if you are, that's a good thing. You deserve to be happy."

They made small talk briefly, and when they said goodbye, Steve wondered who it was she was hurrying off to meet.

------------

That morning, Oscar was getting very little work done. His every thought was of Jaime: how her hair glowed like spun gold in the firelight, how it felt to hold her in his arms, the taste of her kiss...Oscar was a goner, and he knew it. He had fallen hard for her, and now he had to figure out what, if anything, to do about it.

The insistent buzz of his intercom woke him from his reverie. "Yes," he answered.

"Jaime's here to see you, Sir."

"Thank you. Send her in, please."

Jaime came through the door smiling radiantly, and closed it behind her. Like two magnets, Oscar and Jaime were drawn together by an irresistible force beyond their control. They fell hungrily into each other's arms - office decorum be damned - and shared a soft, lingering kiss.

Oscar ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you so much -"

"It's only been a few hours," she pointed out, "but I missed you, too."

"How about letting me get dinner tonight?" he suggested, still holding her close.

"You cook?"

"I'm great at ordering pizza."

------------

Callahan smiled to herself as she flew efficiently through her paperwork. _Let them go on thinking I'm oblivious_, she thought. She'd been aware of her boss's feelings for the young operative almost since the first day Jaime had walked into the OSI offices on the arm of her (then)fiance, Steve. Oscar's face - no, his entire being - softened when he looked at her. Callahan knew he had never acted on those feelings because he didn't even want to try to steal Jaime from the arms of his friend. Even aftershe had been stricken with amnesia, the hope had been that she would one day remember and regain her feelings for Steve.

Now that it had become obvious that was unlikely to ever happen, Steve had asked for an extended overseas assignment, specifying Thailand, where he'd been sent twice before, to take the pressure off of Jaime and to help himself to let go. For the first time, nothing stood in Oscar's way.

Although she harbored a little bit of secret lust in her own heart for her boss, Peggy Callahan knew it would be too uncomfortable and awkward to continue in her job if anything came of it. She felt that if Oscar was finally finding the courage (and the time) to go for some real happiness in his life, then more power to him. She had no idea how he and Jaime would handle their working relationship, but that was none of her business.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - two weeks later

Jaime and Oscar, without needing to discuss it, were spending every available moment together. Oscar was actually developing the ability to leave the office at a decent hour; for the first time he had somewhere to go. They were spending nights with each under their own roof, also with no need to discuss it. Slow (but still scorchingly hot) was the order of the day.

Oscar had expanded his dinner repertoire from ordering pizza to ordering Greek and Chinese as well. On this night, they were together in Oscar's kitchen and Jaime was teaching him to make a simple spaghetti sauce. "This," she said, pointing to the large square appliance, "is an oven. These round pieces on top are called burners."

"Is that a fact?" Oscar grinned as his arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her very close to kiss her. He was happily surprised when, for the first time, the tip of her tongue found his, throwing gasoline on an already blazing fire. With this action, she made Oscar's decision for him. Tonight, he would tell Jaime how he really felt about her.

Jaime began acquainting him with his own kitchen, and he followed her like a bee drawn to honey. He tried to keep his mind on the cooking lesson and not on how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her and how deeply he loved her.

When they'd finished eating, they relaxed together on the futon in the den. Instead of curling up next to him, as had become a habit, Jaime's mood turned suddenly solemn. "Are you alright, Babe?" he asked.

"I have to talk to you," she began.

"Sounds serious."

"It is." Jaime took a deep gulp of air as she tried to figure out the best way to tell him about the decision she'd reached. She had no idea what he'd say or how he'd react. Oscar, meanwhile, was bracing for the worst.

"I'm leaving the OSI - effective immediately," she told him very fast, before she could change her mind.

"What? -"

"I mean, I'll give two weeks' if you absolutely need me to, but I'd like to be gone as soon as possible."

_Gone where? _Oscar thought. _Is she joining Steve in Thailand?_ "Jaime, think about this before you do something rash -"

"I have. Thought about it, I mean. Haven't been able to think of much else."

"Can I at least ask why?"

Jaime grinned at him. "I've developed feelings for the boss that could be seen as - inappropriate."

Oscar began to breathe again. With his eyebrows knit together in mock seriousness, he told her "You know, Agent Sommers, statements like that can result in major consequences." He smiled broadly at her as he took her in his arms.

"I throw myself on the mercy of the court," Jaime whispered.

"While we're being so serious," he said, delving deeply into her soul as their eyes locked, "I have something to tell you, too."

"What's that?"

"I've waited so long to tell you this - far too long. I love you, Jaime. The first day I met you and looked into your eyes, I fell completely in love."

"Oscar, I was afraid to tell you. I love you so much, I haven't thought of anything else since..." her voice trailed off.

"Since Steve left?" he finished for her. Jaime didn't answer and had to look away. Oscar cupped her chin gently in his hand, tilting her head up so he could see her eyes. "Babe, I'd worry if you didn't feel that way. He's always been a big part of your life; he had a lot to do with who you are today. I'm not talking about the bionics, either." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "Hopefully we'll both always be able to call him a friend."

"I just wish -"

"What is it, Babe?"

"I wish I'd known how you felt a long time ago. I wouldn't have wasted so much time chasing something that wasn't even there."

Oscar kissed her again. "I've always been good at hiding things. Remember, I'm the one who taught you about stealth and covert operations."

Jaime laughed. Snuggling even closer to him, she said, very softly, "Besides, we're both here now, and that's what really counts."

"You're definitely right about that," drawing her into a very long, _very_ passionate kiss. That night, neither one of them felt that she should go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

More than three months had passed since Steve had left the United States. Oscar had refused to accept Jaime's resignation. She had earned a higher security clearance, and Oscar arranged for her to work (only occasionally, when truly needed) as an independent American operative, reporting directly to the Secretary of State.

They had continued to maintain separate households, for the sake of appearances, but when not working both could almost invariably be found under the same roof. Callahan knew about their relationship, as did Rudy, but aside from that, they had yet to tell anyone. Jaime and Oscar both wanted it to appear that they had starting seeing each other after he'd ceased to be her boss.

On this morning, they'd gotten up early to share the sunrise from the hills behind Jaime's apartment. Oscar had arranged to take an entire day off - a very rare occasion - and they planned to luxuriate in all the extra time together.

"So, whatcha think," Jaime said dreamily, "are you ready for our public debut? Something subtle...skyrockets, banners, maybe a parade."

Oscar smiled. "Babe, I've been ready since the first time I kissed you. My only concern is the danger that would automatically be hanging over your head."

"And I haven't been in danger simple by virtue of the millions of dollars in hardware and software I happen to be attached to?" She said this lightly but was not joking.

Oscar shrugged. "You've got me there."

"I know. C'mon - let's get some more coffee. The skyrockets are probably negotiable."

Oscar 'helped' with the coffee bywrapping Jaimein his arms and kissing the back of her neck and the sensitive soft spot just behind her jaw.

"Maybe we should think about moving you into my place. We're already together every night," he pointed out. "Less travel time, more time for this:" he spun her around and kissed her hard. She'd begun to respond by melting into him when the phone rang.

"They'll call back," Jaime insisted, savoring the moment too much to break away. It kept ringing. "Damn - it's 7:00 in the morning!"

"Could be the Secretary," Oscar pointed out, reluctantly releasing her.

"Or a sales call." She made a face. "You wanna have just one household? _Our_ phone is ringing."

Oscar smiled and picked up the receiver. "Good morning."

"Oh." The voice on the other end sounded shocked. "_Oscar? _Did I dial -" Steve was confused, briefly, before it sank in. "Oh."

"How are ya, Pal?" Oscar gave Jaime a look that said 'You made me do it.' "Here's Jaime."

Jaime took the phone without a hint of embarassment. "Hi, Steve. How's Thailand?"

Steve was amazed. (So was Oscar.) She had changed so much in three months. Jaime's confidence had returned and - finally - she sounded happy. "Thailand's been great. Actually, I called to tell you I finished way ahead of schedule, and I'll be home in a couple of days."

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed, meaning it. Steve gave her the details, and she agreed to pass the information on to Oscar.

As he hung up the phone, Steve turned to the woman standing beside him. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Steve said, pulling her close. "Everything - and everyone - is finally ok."

END


End file.
